


Tachibanana

by OliviaxxMarie



Category: Free!
Genre: Eventual Smut, I don't even know what to tag oh lord, Innuendo, M/M, embarassed makoto, gay bananas, gay bananas have taken over my life h elp, haru is a failure at life, i am seriously embarrassed of this horrible writing please sAVE YOURSELF, i'm sorry you guys, it's the gay banana fic, makoto tachibanana x haruka bananase, so new tags like a year later, tachibanana, there are just banana innuendos everywhere, this is such crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaxxMarie/pseuds/OliviaxxMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto finally gets Haru to eat a healthy breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Take You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897583) by [makoharuheartandsoul (narmeenypuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narmeenypuff/pseuds/makoharuheartandsoul). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm Liv! This is my first ever drabble/fic so I'm sorry if it's horrible! Also, I wrote this in like ten minutes so please keep that in mind (∩´﹏`∩) Spawned from this [gay banana](http://femaleglader.tumblr.com/post/118544064548/femaleglader-femaleglader-so-i-was-reading) tumblr post that my friend [Namie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/narmeenypuff/pseuds/narmeenypuff) and I are responsible for creating.

Haru walks into the kitchen and immediately sees Makoto standing directly in front of him, holding out a banana.

"Here you go, Haru-chan! You should really eat something healthy for breakfast for a change!"

"Drop the chan. And I want mackerel."

"Haruuuu please! Just for today?" Makoto gives Haru his award-winning smile, the one where he tilts his head ever-so slightly and his eyes crinkle at the corners.

 _He'll get wrinkles if he keeps smiling like that all the time_ , Haru thinks. He decides he wouldn't mind though.

"....Fine. Give me the banana."

Haru takes the cursed yellow fruit and sits at the table. Makoto sits across from him, hands empty.  
Haru starts to peel the banana when he feels Makoto's burning gaze and looks over questioningly.

He starts to ask, "Makoto. Are you going to eat something or just sit there and watch—"

Makoto immediately blushes crimson, "S-sorry Haru!!!"

The flushed boy goes to get up from the table to get something from the pantry when Haru suddenly sticks the whole banana in his mouth like a popsicle, before slowly taking it out after biting off only the tip.

Makoto quickly slams back into his chair, an even deeper blush on his face. Makoto's entire face looks like he's been laying on the beach without sunscreen for the past week. Haru briefly wonders how that's even possible. He's never seen Makoto in so much distress.

"H-haru! That's not how you eat a banana!!" He exclaims. Well at least that's what Haru thinks he says, since Makoto's hands are covering his entire face, probably attempting to hide his ever-growing flush.

"...This is how I've always eaten bananas."

Makoto flushes even more, if possible. At this point, Haru is genuinely concerned for his health.

"Makoto, are you okay?"

Makoto squeaks and quickly shouts, "NEVER EAT BANANAS IN FRONT OF ANYONE ELSE HARU-CHAN!" before quickly running to the bathroom.

Haru smirks as he hears some interesting sounds come from said room.

"I'm going to have to buy some bananas tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote a gay banana drabble...now I'm off to hide in a hole for the rest of my life (~_~;) I got the banana scene from [this](http://femaleglader.tumblr.com/post/110368320503/lokohost-can-i-have-a-bite-sure-thanks) vine! Thanks so much for reading and comment if you'd like! I'd love to hear from you guys!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @[femaleglader](http://femaleglader.tumblr.com)!


	2. Phase One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Haruka takes responsibility for his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I said this was a drabble but due to encouragement it is going to be a multi-chapter fic! With that said, I hope you enjoy it and thanks so much for reading! o(^▽^)o

When Makoto finally reappears from the bathroom five minutes later, he finds Haru standing in the genkan, his backpack and shoes already on, apron swapped for his school uniform, ready to begin their daily walk to school. 

Haru turns to him just as he appears in the entryway, noticing that his flush has gone down considerably but is still at an unearthly level. 

Haru gives a quick nod and nothing more is said between the boys as they begin their habitual walk to school. Halfway there, Haru starts to find that it’s uncomfortable when Makoto is silent, like something’s off. Like when you’re in a dream that’s so realistic that you wouldn’t be able to tell that it wasn’t actually happening before your eyes if it weren’t for that slight, uneasy feeling that something wasn’t right, even though you can’t seem to place it. 

Once they get to school, Haru hears Makoto audibly sigh in relief before parting ways with a small smile, and Haru realizes why the journey there felt so uncomfortable. Makoto’s carefree attitude had been replaced by a tense, on-edge feeling that Haru didn’t want to get used to. And so the ocean-eyed boy decided it was his responsibility to do something about it.

Once lunch time rolled around, Haru hastily began his ascent to their group’s usual lunch spot on the roof, a plan forming in his head and a determined look in his eyes. 

Haru settles into his spot between Makoto and Nagisa and puts his plan into action. First, he has to confirm that what happened this morning is the cause of Makoto’s sudden change in attitude.  

Haru casually takes a banana out of his backpack. _Good thing Makoto left some extras on the counter this morning_. 

Haru’s just about to implement Phase One when —

“Mako-chan! Did you forget to put sunscreen on at practice yesterday? Your face is the color of Rei-chan’s glasses!!”

“Indeed..are you running a fever Makoto-senpai? Would you like me to get you some ice?”

Meanwhile, Makoto grimaces and scratches the back of his head while pointedly looking everywhere but Haru. “No no, I’m fine Rei! Haha, I guess I did forget to put sunscreen on yesterday! Silly me!” 

“You should really be more careful Makoto-senpai. Studies have shown that people who get five or more blistering sunburns between the ages of 15 and 20 have an 80% increased risk for melanoma, the most deadly form of skin cancer—"

“I-I really am fine, Rei!”

As Rei continues to worry about Makoto’s lifespan and Nagisa tries to get Rei to stop “geeking out on them,” Haru decides he can’t wait any longer if he wants to complete Phase One before lunch is over. 

Still clutching the banana, Haru gets to peel one side before Nagisa notices what he’s doing. 

“Haru-chan, is that a BANANA!?”

“…Yes?”

“But, Haru-chan only eats mackerel!!” 

“Makoto said I should eat healthier. I ate one this morning.” 

“Ohh Mako-chan! You got Haru to eat a banana?! What did you have to do, tie him up and feed it to him yourself??”

Makoto’s "sunburn" suddenly gets inexplicably worse. “N-NO! I just asked him to!! Right, Haru?!”

As Makoto turns his head to look at Haru for confirmation, he sees Haru holding the now-peeled banana. In the blink of an eye, Haru suddenly has his tongue out, eyes closed, very slowly licking the banana from the base to the tip like a lollipop before sucking lightly on the tip and taking a bite. 

Makoto thinks he blacks out for a second before his "sunburn" turns almost purple and _didn’t he tell Haru not to eat bananas in front of anyone else_? And Haru just keeps licking the thing and, oh god, he can’t take it. Without thinking, he’s running towards the roof door and down the stairs, desperate to get home.

"Ehh?? Mako-chan!! Where are you going!?"

“H-HARUKA SENPAI! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU E-EAT A BANANA!!” Rei is still getting his bearings back after Haru’s truly unique way of eating fruit. 

“Oh Rei-chan, it's nothing you haven't seen before!”

"N-NAGISA-KUN!"

“…This is how I always eat bananas.”  Haru smirks to himself, Phase One complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm so sorry there's no smut yet! I planned on the smut being in this chapter but I started writing and this is what happened... aha. But don't worry, next chapter will be GAY BANANA SMUT REJOICE! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> *Genkan - Traditional Japanese entryway that serves as the area you put on your shoes!
> 
> Also, Rei's comment about skin cancer is an actual fact so always remember yo sunscreen guys!
> 
> As always, please comment if you'd like because I love reading them and responding! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @[femaleglader](http://femaleglader.tumblr.com)


	3. Haru is a Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Haru fails at literally everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I'm back with another chapter that is twice as long as the previous two chapters combined haha...Basically this whole chapter is Haru failing at life with unlimited bananana innuendos thrown in ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ I know this chapter was supposed to be smut (finally) but once I started writing it just didn't end up that way..But I can GUARANTEE there will be smut in Chapter 5 (•̀⌄•́) Anyways, enjoy!

After the incident on the roof, no one sees Makoto for the rest of the day. When swim practice rolls around, the three boys realize that Makoto is skipping practice, which is completely out of character for someone like Makoto, who usually tries to come to practice even when he’s sneezing his head off so violently that Haru genuinely worries for the state of the water. 

At which point, they all have to convince him that swimming while sick will only make him worse and Rei throws out a certain percentage chance there is that they’ll all contract Makoto’s illness from the pool. Of course to everyone’s relief, that quickly gets a spluttering, apologizing Makoto out of the pool and on his way home to his bed.

This only makes Makoto’s skipping practice all the more improbable and Rei promptly has to calm down a distressed Nagisa, who is loudly voicing his worries that, “What if Mako-chan fell down the stairs when he was running away and had to be taken to the hospital?! WHAT IF HE’S DIEING HARU-CHAN?!”

“N-now now Nagisa-kun, I’m sure Makoto-senpai was simply feeling unwell and went home after lunch.”

Haru finally decides that he can hold off on his daily reunion with the water if it means making sure Makoto is indeed still with them. Haru absently thinks that the magenta-eyed boy is rubbing off on him, whether that’s a good thing or not is debatable.

“I’m going to check on Makoto and bring him his homework.”

“We’ll come with you Haru-chan!!”

“No. If Makoto’s sick, we don’t want everyone getting it. I’ll text you guys and let you know how he’s doing.”

With that, Haru says his goodbyes to the pair and begins the familiar trek to Makoto’s house. 

On the way, Haru remembers his plan. He has to bring back his carefree Makoto. His tense attitude was starting to make Haru himself tense.

Now that Phase One is completed, he can move on to Phase Two…if only he had a Phase Two. 

“Looks like I’ll just have to improvise,” Haru decides.

The ocean-eyed boy gets lost in his thoughts and before he knows it, he’s standing at Makoto’s door. Haru’s shocked back to reality when the door suddenly flies opens and he’s tackled by two very small children. 

“HARU-CHANNN!!”

“WE HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!!”

Haru chuckles, the twins always manage to put a smile on his face. “I was just here yesterday!”

“That’s too loong Haru-chan!! And Nii-chan missed you too!!” The twins continue to hang onto his legs like he might spontaneously swim all the way to America so he can finally be joined with his beloved water. 

While Haru processes the second part of Ran’s statement, the twins pull him inside and Haru quickly mutters a “Pardon for the intrusion” while idly wondering what their mother’s been feeding them that’s made them so unusually strong for their age.  

As Haru’s pulled into the kitchen, he sees Makoto’s mother at the stove, making what looks like curry on one side and a big pot of soup on the other.

“Kaa-san!! Haru-chan’s here for dinner!”

“And he’s going to help Nii-chan feel all better!”

Haru flushes slightly when Makoto’s mother turns to greet him. “Oh, Haru! I’m so glad you’re here! Will you take this bowl of soup to Makoto? He’s been in his room resting since he came home this afternoon. It’s going to be a little while before the curry’s ready so feel free to take a snack with you!”

Haru sees the bundle of bananas on the counter and suddenly, it’s like a light bulb goes off in Haru’s head and he knows exactly what he needs to do for Phase Two. 

“Kaa-san, you know Haru only eats ma—“

“I’ll have a banana.”

“EHHH?? Haru-chan eats bananas!?” Two voices exclaim in unison.

Makoto’s mother ignores her baffled children and turns to Haru, “Of course! Have as many as you’d like dear, and bring Makoto one too if you would. He could use some potassium to help him get over this illness faster.”

Haru’s confusion as to why everybody thinks he can’t eat anything other than mackerel continues, as he picks two ripe bananas off of the bundle and heads to Makoto’s room with his soup and homework.

His feet take him to Makoto’s door purely on instinct after so many years, and Haru realizes this is the first time that he’s actually a bit nervous as he stares at the green door. _Has it always been green? It’s the same color as Makoto’s eyes, like freshly cut grass on a spring day.._ He snaps out of his thoughts after realizing he would look like a creep if Makoto were to suddenly open the door to use the bathroom. 

He’s trying to decide whether he should knock or just go inside since he hasn’t actually had to knock on Makoto’s door in years. _Well I guess his door is usually open since he’s always expecting me.. It’s quiet, maybe he’s sleeping. I guess I could just open the door and leave the soup for him when he wakes up. But then I can’t implement Phase Two.._

“Haru-chan! Aren’t you going to go inside?”

Haru jumps so high that he has no idea how the soup manages to stay inside the bowl and not all over his ridiculously shocked face. “R-ran! When did you get here?”

“We’ve been here the whole time, silly Haru-chan!” Haru belatedly realizes that while he was daydreaming, the twins had followed him to Makoto’s room. 

“We thought you were going to go inside and make Nii-chan feel better but you just stood there like a…like a…”

“LIKE A FROZEN BANANA! hehe” Ren finishes his sister’s analogy as they both burst out into giggles.

Haru _almost_ fails to maintain his poker face before finally deciding to raise his hand to knock on Makoto’s door.

Haru lets out a breath as Makoto’s mother calls Ren into the kitchen to help set the table. But just when Haru thinks he’s finally alone and his knuckles go to make contact with the door, he’s reminded that there’s another one.

Ran shuffles closer to Haru and speaks in a hushed voice, “Haru-chaaan, I’ll tell you a secret!” 

Haru decides that he’s might as well put the food down as he’s going to have to get it warmed up anyways by the time it finally reaches Makoto on the other side of the door. 

Haru nods and sits on the floor to allow Ran better access to his ear. He figures it’s another one of her stories about how she hid Ren’s manga or ate all of his favorite ice pops again.

Ran starts whispering, “Before Haru-chan came, I went into Nii-chan’s room to check on him and he was sleeping. So I went to feel his forehead to see if he needed a cold towel when Nii-chan started sleep-talking!” 

Haru wasn’t sure if he was going to like where this was going. But before he could interrupt, Ran continued, “At first it was real quiet so I couldn’t make out what he was saying, but then all of the sudden he got louder and started saying, “Stop!! Haru it’s not a banana you can’t peel it—“

Haru could no longer maintain his poker face and was slowly growing redder by the second; good thing the lighting was poor in the hallway. Worried about what Makoto could have revealed to his 10 year-old sister, suddenly it wasn’t so quiet behind Makoto’s door. It sounded like Makoto was talking quietly to himself when Ran threw open the door, whisper-yelling at Haru, “He’s sleep-talking again Haru-chan!! C’mon!” 

Haru once again experienced Ran’s unusual strength as she pulled him into the room with her and in front of Makoto’s bed, where he looked to be sleeping soundly. No signs of Makoto talking quietly to himself mere seconds ago. 

Haru was surprised to find the unearthly blush from this morning still on his face even while sleeping, truly like an intense sunburn. 

“Just wait Haru-chan, he’ll start sleep-talking again!!”

Haru waited in agony and slight curiosity when Makoto suddenly started mumbling in his sleep. His breath hitched as he waited to see what embarrassing comment would come out of his mouth next. 

“WAHHH HARU DON’T PUT THE BANANA IN THERE!! THAT’S DANGEROUS!!” Makoto suddenly cried out in his sleep. Haru flinched and grew more mortified by the second. _Why Makoto? Why do you have to be a sleep-talker? Your sister is right here!_

Makoto seemed to thankfully calm down after the outburst. He chanced a glance at Ran who was still sitting beside him, and saw her with her hands covering her mouth, trying to stifle laughter so hard her eyes were watering. 

Haru was sure his face matched Makoto’s at this point and decided to just keep his mouth shut and wait it out. Surely it can’t get worse right - 

“HARU THAT’S NOT THE BANANA DON’T BITE IT!! Hng..ah..don’t stop Haru -“

Haru couldn’t allow Ran to hear any more of this, and partly for the sake of his own sanity he yelled, “MAKOTO WAKE UP!” 

“Aww, Haru-chaaan why’d you do that? He hadn’t gotten to the funniest part yet!” Haru didn’t know whether to be more mortified that it could actually get worse than that, or that his little sister had actually heard the extended version earlier that day. 

When Haru put his focus back on the sleeping boy, he had sat up and was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Haru waited with baited breath, knowing this was going to be a disaster if Makoto found out that he had said those things in front of his little sister. He might turn so red that his face actually started burning and he’d have to actually take him to the hospital. And he _definitely_ did not want to have to explain what happened to Makoto’s parents or the doctors.

Haru was waiting for the inevitable when Makoto woke up fully and looked around the room. He squeaked as he spotted Haru and Ran sitting next to his bed. 

“Eh? Haru? Ran? Why are you guys sitting down there?”

Haru sighed in relief as it seemed Makoto didn’t remember what he had dreamed about. Alas, it was only the calm before the storm.

“Nii-chan!! You were sleep-talkin’ and saying the funniest things! First you said—mmph!”

Haru quickly covered Ran’s mouth with his hand and hastily made his retreat with “I brought your homework and there’s soup outside your door. I can’t stay, I have to stop by the store on the way home and get…bananas! Yes, I actually quite like them now. See you tomorrow Makoto.”

“Ehh? Haru!”

As Haru made his hasty retreat, he left two baffled siblings in his wake. He quickly informed Makoto’s mother that something came up and he unfortunately wouldn’t be able to stay for dinner, and then proceeded to stop himself from putting his shoes on the wrong feet while Makoto’s mother observed from the kitchen with amusement.

“Come back for dinner tomorrow then, Haru!”

 

* * *

  

Once Haru was safely back in his own house, having no recollection of how he actually got there, he flopped onto his bed and heaved an enormous sigh. “I didn’t even get to implement Phase Two..”

After Haru gathered his wits as much as was possible at the moment, his phone beeped. He was about to ignore it as always when it beeped again. Deciding it might be important, he reached onto his bedside table and retrieved the device. He had two messages from Nagisa and Rei.

 

<start message>

_From: Nagisa_

_HARU-CHAN!!! U SAID U WOULD TEXT ME_

_HOW MAKO-CHAN’S DOING BUT IT’S_

_BEEN HOUUURS ( ≧Д≦) YOU DIDN’T FALL_

_DOWN THE STAIRS TOO DID YOU???_

_(」゜ロ゜)」_

<end message>

 

<start message>

_From: Rei_

_Hello Haruka-senpai. Please ignore Nagisa’s_

_message. Nagisa is with me and I have_

_since contacted Makoto-senpai and he_

_informed me that he is feeling  better, and_

_he will be at school tomorrow._

<end message>

 

Another message suddenly flashed on the screen.

 

<start message>

_From: Rei_

_Hello again, Haruka-senpai. I just wanted to_

_say that I am completely in love with_

_Nagisa-kun and we are currently having_

_intense sex. Like, super intense. Nagisa is_

_currently sucking my banana if you know_

_what I mean. Good day._

_<_ end message>

 

Haru barely has time to comprehend what he just read before another message flashes on the screen almost instantly.

 

<start message>

_From: Rei_

_I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE HARUKA-SENPAI._

_NAGISA-KUN STOLE MY PHONE AND_

_PROCEEDED TO VANDALIZE IT_

_TERRIBLY. I CAN ASSURE YOU WE_

_ARE DOING NONE OF THOSE THINGS._

_Good night._

<end message>

 

Haru laughs and thinks that he should really tell Rei to put a passcode on his phone if he knows what’s good for him. But he figures he’ll learn in time as everyone does when they’re subjected to long hours of Nagisa.

Haru turns off his phone and heaves another sigh. _Rei really is good for Nagisa…_

_It’s settled. Tomorrow I’m making sure to go through with Phase Two._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to throw in some Reigisa C: Now you see what I was saying at the beginning, Haru is failing at life right now. But don't worry! He'll finally get Phase Two of the plan moving! Or will he fail yet again? Tune in to the next chapter to find out! 
> 
> Haha, thanks SO much for reading! And I hope you're still enjoying it if you're sticking with me! As always, kudos and comment as it brings me inexplicable joy (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	4. Eat It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Haru fails some more but finally gets it done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Here's another chapter for ya! This time there's, of course, more embarassing situations because I can't seem to stay away from them..but Haru isn't as much of a failure this time! Hope you enjoy! :3

The next morning, Haru goes over the plan in his head while enveloping himself in the inviting warmth of his tub. Now that he’s confirmed the source of the sudden change in Makoto’s attitude, he needs to understand it. And the only way he can properly do that is to put himself in Makoto’s shoes so-to-speak. 

He has most of the details worked out but as he’s now learned, you never know when a wild Nagisa is going to appear out of nowhere and make shit hit the fan so hard it flies through the ceiling..and he can’t forget that there’s always the chance that a wild twin or two might appear just to make his life more embarrassing. 

Haru looks at the dolphin toy bobbing gently at his knees. The dolphin that they both had wanted but Makoto had generously let him have. Why had he kept it all these years?  _Because I wanted it in the first place. Not because Makoto was the one who gave it to me…_

“Time to get out, Haru-chan!”

Haru wasn’t sure if Makoto would actually come this morning, considering what happened last night, but there he is, hand extended towards Haru just like every other morning. Signature head tilt and magazine-cover smile? Check.

_Oh right, Makoto doesn’t remember what he dreamt about. Unless Ran told him after I left? But then again, he probably wouldn’t be here if she did._

Haru takes Makoto’s hand as he helps him up. “H-haru, where’s your swimsuit—“ 

As Haru’s getting up, he remembers a half of a second second too late that he forgot to put the non-slip bath mat back in after cleaning it last night. As if the tub could hear his thoughts and was conspiring against him, Haru’s foot decides to go right out from under him and he falls straight back into the, now cold, water with a splash, accidentally pulling Makoto right down on top of him with their still-connected hands. 

Haru is suddenly very aware of just how much bigger Makoto is than him as he is almost crushed under the weight before Makoto pushes his hands up on the tub on either side of Haru’s head. It relieves him of some of the pressure, but his tub is only meant for one person, so it’s still not the most comfortable of positions.

“Ah! Are you okay Haru?!”

“I’m fine.” Makoto’s school uniform is completely soaked and at this point, they’re probably going to be late if he doesn’t hurry up and change. Luckily, Makoto always keeps an extra uniform at Haru’s house for when they have sleepovers on school nights. 

Makoto still on top of him, Haru quickly reaches up and starts unbuttoning Makoto’s shirt. “WAAHH!! HARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” 

Just when Haru thought Makoto’s unearthly blush had gone for good, it’s back in full force in the blink of an eye.

“Conserving time.”

“EHH?!” Of course, Makoto’s brain picks that moment to remind him that he was asking Haru something right before they fell.

Out of instinct, Makoto looks down and— “H-HARU WHERE’S YOUR SWIMSUIT!??”

Makoto tries to cover his eyes but realizes that it’s not possible in their current position when he almost collapses on top of Haru again. 

Haru’s hands pause, still grasping Makoto’s halfway-undone shirt. “You told me not to wear one in the bath.”

Makoto squeaks as he decides that he should stop giving Haru advice if it’s going to keep back-firing on him like this. “W-we should really get dressed now, right H-Haru!?”

“Makoto, I can’t get out until you do.”

Haru can’t tell if the water pouring down Makoto’s face is from the bath or nervous sweat.

“R-right! Here I go!” Just as Makoto moves his hand, they both freeze as they hear a voice and footsteps suddenly coming closer to the bathroom. 

Makoto groans, why is his life so difficult? Of course a burglar would pick now of all times to rob Haru’s house. _Maybe they won’t come into the bathroom, what would there be to steal in the bathroom anyways?_

Which that would be fine, if Makoto hadn’t left the bathroom door open when he came to retrieve Haru.  _But why would I close the door anyways? Wouldn’t that be weird?_

The footsteps just keep getting closer and suddenly the burglar is talking to them? “Haruka-senpai? Nagisa-kun sent me over to retrieve his—“

Makoto sighs in relief as he realizes their lives aren’t actually in danger. But the calm doesn’t last long when he feels Haru shift slightly underneath him and he’s reminded of their current situation. 

Makoto turns frantic as he tries to think of a way out and comes up with nothing. Usually when he doesn’t know what to do he just hides behind Haru…so he does the only thing his brain can think of at the moment and buries his face in Haru’s chest. Which he realizes very quickly was not such a great idea because Haru is still, ahem, without clothes. But it’s too late because Rei is walking inside and it suddenly goes very quiet. 

Makoto desperately wants to see what’s happening but he’s too afraid to lift his head up.

“A-AH! I-I see that I have come at a bad time! I’M VERY SORRY HARUKA-SENPAI, MAKOTO-SENPAI! 

He hears Rei shut the door, much too late sadly, and his footsteps getting farther away so fast that they sound like a dull roar. Makoto thinks he could die right there, wet, and on top of a naked Haru. And then he would probably crush Haru under the weight and they’d both be dead. Someone would find them eventually and their gravestones would say, “Tragically passed away whilst sharing a bath.” 

He’s pulled out of his morbid thoughts as Haru reminds him that they are in fact very much alive and yes, this is his life, “Makoto. We have to get out now.”

“HAHA of course!” Makoto proceeds to practically fall out of the tub because of course his leg is asleep, catches his balance, and hastily opens the door to retrieve his extra uniform from Haru’s room. 

Haru takes a few moments to process the events that just unfolded. He suddenly remembers that Nagisa was the one who insisted he take out his bath mat to clean, saying something along the lines of, “Haru-chaan! The mat will get moldy if you don’t clean it properly!!” At which point, Haru decided that Rei may not be as much of a good influence on him as he thought, if he’s now going to have actual facts to back up his nagging. 

_Nagisa, that little devil._

* * *

 

Once they finally arrive at school, Haru is more than a little annoyed that things keep getting in the way of his plan, or more accurately  _someone_. Luckily, he was still able to make sure to bring everything he needs in order for Phase Two to go smoothly, even with all of this morning’s distractions.

Haru has no idea what happens during any of his morning classes because he’s so focused on not letting anything foil his plans this time. He WILL get this done and bring back his carefree Makoto.

At last, the time has finally come and Haru ascends the stairs to the roof for lunch. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to execute Phase Two in public at first, but he realized that it would be too difficult to get Makoto alone at this point. Hopefully, he wouldn’t run away this time…

_You can do this Haru. You just have to put yourself in Makoto’s shoes in order to understand why he’s acting this way._

Haru opens the door, feeling like he could take on the world, when he realizes he doesn’t see Makoto.  _Where could he be? Did he run away before I could even get here?_

Once he dejectedly walks over to take his seat, he sees a very uncomfortable-looking Rei and, following his line of sight, he realizes Makoto  _is_  here. He couldn’t see him from the door because of Nagisa’s limbs practically covering his entire body as he hangs off of him like a clingy squid. 

“Mako-chaaaan, have your muscles always been soooo big??”

Rei flinches and continues to look like he wants nothing more than to be able to throw himself off of the roof, if only the fence wasn’t stopping him. 

Makoto just looks amusingly confused and so uncomfortable that he rivals Rei. “Haha, Nagisa what are you—HARU!” 

As everyone finally decides to acknowledge Haru’s presence, everything that Nagisa’s done bubbles up inside of him and he throws Nagisa his worst glare. 

Nagisa is impressed, Haru’s glare is so intense that he might as well have fire shooting out of his eyes. He smirks, “Hehe, try to contain your jealousy Haru-chaaan!” 

“N-Nagisa-kun, I don’t think you should—“

Haru’s had  _more_  than enough. “Makoto. Come here.”

Nagisa’s smirk never leaves his face as he slowly removes himself from Makoto and returns to his spot beside Rei.

“N-Nagisa-kun! What on Earth—“

“Shhh! You just watch Rei-chan, it’s about to get interesting.”

Makoto squeaks before slowly walking over to sit next to Haru.

_Now’s the time._  Haru quickly whips something out of his backpack and thrusts it towards Makoto. “Eat this.”

“Eh!? You want me to eat a banana!?”

Haru thinks he hears something that sounds suspiciously like a laugh come from Nagisa’s direction but decides to ignore him. He’s already had more than his daily limit of exposure to Nagisa.

“Yes. While I watch.”

Makoto almost chokes on his own saliva. “U-um…o-okay?”

Makoto delicately takes the banana as if it’s made of glass as Haru watches intently.  _Why does he have to stare like that?_

He starts to peel the banana and Haru’s gaze becomes even more intense. He’s starting to think Makoto’s blush is going to become permanent if he doesn’t get this over with soon.

Five minutes later, the banana’s finally peeled and ready to be eaten. Haru waits with bated breath for him to put it in his mouth.  _This is it. This is the part where Makoto ran to the bathroom that morning. I’m ready to understand._ Haru leans in to make sure that he’ll get the full effect.

Makoto looks away from Haru and quickly bites off the tip. “There! I ate it!”

Haru tilts his head and looks at Makoto with a confused expression, “Makoto. That’s not how you eat a banana.”

“Eh? What do you mean?” Makoto thinks back to when Haru ate the banana that dreaded morning and realizes. He quickly splutters, “H-HARU! I’M NOT EATING IT LIKE Y-YOU DID!!”

Nagisa buts in, “Aww c’mon, Mako-chan!! We’re not letting you leave until you do!”

Haru’s starting to reconsider his opinion of Nagisa.

“EHH?!” 

“Please, Makoto.” Haru leans closer and pleads with the face he usually reserves for making Makoto let him swim in various not-so-legal places. “Please put it in your mouth.”

Makoto whimpers.  _Why is this my life?_

He finally steels himself, closes his eyes, and just sticks the whole thing in his mouth while Haru freezes, eyes wide. Makoto decides he really has nothing to lose at this point so he might as well finish it. He copies Haru’s previous movements exactly, pulling the banana almost all of the way out before biting off the end. He then slowly licks up the side before sucking lightly on the tip. Makoto finally just throws all of his cares to the wind and twirls his tongue around the head before enveloping it in his mouth once again.

Makoto’s snapped back to reality as he hears a sound he’s never heard before. Almost like a high-pitched whimper mixed with a groan.

He quickly takes the banana from his mouth as his eyes fly open.

He’s startled to find Haru very close to his face, one hand covering his mouth and his eyes glazed over and wide as saucers, and is he…blushing? Wait, “Haru, was that you—“

Haru quickly clears his throat and leans back. “I now understand.” He then calmly stands up, turns around, and sprints to the roof door.

Nagisa suddenly bursts out laughing, making Rei jump. “Pfffft, if only Haru-chan ran that fast at the culture festival!!” 

Nagisa suddenly stands up, grabbing Rei’s hand. “Let’s go, Rei-chan! I have to use the restroom, hehe.”

Rei finally speaks up for the first time the whole fiasco happened, a slight blush matching his face to his glasses. “E-Excuse us, Makoto-senpai.”

Makoto’s finally left along with his thoughts. He has no idea how long he just sits there, holding the saliva-covered banana.

Suddenly the bell rings, snapping Makoto out of his daze as he hastily throws the banana away and runs to class, remembering that yes, apparantly this is his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHH that last scene was a bit embarrassing to write（*/∇＼*）There were times where I actually didn't look at the screen when I was writing it aha. Look forward to more shenanigans in the next chapter and (hopefully) actual smut?? 
> 
> As always, kudos and comment as it brings me inexplicable joy! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	5. The Last Chapter: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought things were crazy before, prepare to be amazed my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the first installment of the last chapter of this crazy fic! It took me a couple of days to get the inspiration flowing again but I looked through some MakoHaru headcanons on tumblr and TA-DA! 3,500 words were written :D Buckle your seatbelts everyone, it's a wild ride.
> 
> (Also see if you can spot the KNB reference (◠ω◠✿)

The first couple of seconds after Haru wakes up the next morning, he’s in bliss. Yet another day he gets to thrust his fingers into the surface of the water and carve an opening, slide his body through that opening, moving his arms, head, chest…

He reminisces, flashing back to his first love. _I was in grade school, and my parents took me to climb a mountain nearby. That was where I had my fateful encounter. I couldn’t look away. That intensely beautiful, positively vibrant, sparkling and pristine_ —Instead of his majestic waterfall, Makoto’s face pops up in his head, blocking the waterfall from his view. It’s not his present Makoto, but little kindergarten-age Makoto. 

_ They’re on the playground near their homes. He’s sitting on the top of the slide when Makoto calls to him, climbing up the monkey bars to make his request, “Hey, Haru-chan! Why don’t we join the swimming club together?” _

_ “Nah, it’s too much trouble.” Haru slides down the slide and away from little Makoto. _

_ “But you love to swim, don’t you?” _

_ “I don’t love it that much.” Haru glances back towards Makoto, “If you want to join, then join by yourself.” _

_ Makoto’s little hands tighten on the bars, “Then I won’t join either.” _

_ Puzzled, Haru turns to face Makoto, now in Haru’s previous position at the top of the slide.  _

_ Makoto leans forward with all his might and locks his eyes with Haru’s, “Because, there’s no point if you’re not with me!” _

And then it all comes back to him, like his brain was simply waiting for the right moment to bear its fangs and attack. The events that unfolded on the roof yesterday flood back into his consciousness, barraging him with embarrassment, but most of all, unwavering certainty. He’s known his whole life that Makoto would always be there, a constant in his ever-changing world. He always knew that when things got tough, he could count on Makoto. When he couldn’t find the words to say, he could count on Makoto to translate his thoughts. And what has he done in return? Absolutely nothing. He’s done nothing but cause him trouble and pain. 

Haru figures he should’ve realized it that horrific night during the training camp, Makoto lying unconscious below him on the shore. Haru had never been more paralyzed with fear in his entire life. Not even when he himself was drowning all those years ago. The only way he was able to break out of the spell was realizing that Makoto might _die_ if he didn’t do something. That’s when Haru should’ve figured it out. _I value Makoto’s life more than my own. I can’t even imagine living without him. I need him._

Makoto’s been his best friend ever since he can remember, but now, the fine line between best friend and something more is blurred, if it was ever there in the first place. But Haru’s made up his mind.

 

* * *

 

Haru’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t even realize he’s skipped his morning bath until he’s standing in the kitchen, school uniform on with no recollection of how it got there. He shakes it off and figures he should make some breakfast. 

The sensation of his apron against his uniform instead of bare skin is a bit odd, but he pushes past it and grabs the mackerel from the fridge. As he takes his breakfast to the waiting pan, he sees the bundle of bananas out of the corner of his eye. Bright yellow in contrast to the grey mackerel in his hands. It briefly reminds him of Makoto and himself. Makoto, always sunny and bright, while Haru tries his best to blend in, to hide his emotions. There’s also the nagging question of, _how did the bananas get on top of the cabinet?_

A door swinging open interrupts his confusion; Makoto’s come to retrieve him from his bath. He hears his footsteps travel the path to the bathroom, silence, and then more footsteps coming closer to the kitchen. 

“Haru! Did you get out of the bath yourself?”

Haru decides to try out these things called emotions. He grins slightly as he turns towards Makoto, “I’m not a child, I can get out of the bath myself you know.”

Makoto face flushes, “I-I know that! You’ve just never done it before! I was surprised!” 

Haru feels a lingering confusion and remembers the cause of it. He turns back towards the bundle of bright yellow bananas on top of the cabinet and points above him, “Makoto. Can you help me get those down?”

“Sure thing, Haru-chan!” 

Haru’s bewildered as he finds he doesn’t mind the “chan” so much anymore. That’s why he doesn’t hear Makoto walk over before he feels warm arms wrap around his waist and—Makoto is hugging him from behind? 

“Makoto—“ The arms tighten and Haru’s quickly being lifted into the air. He can feel the muscles in Makoto’s biceps and forearms twitch beneath the skin as they get accustomed to his weight, and the moment suddenly feels extremely intimate. He finds himself wondering just how strong Makoto is, if he can lift Haru like he’s nothing more than a feather. And then he finds his face growing closer and closer to the bundle of bananas and, oh right.

“You should be able to reach the bananas now!”

Haru hides his slight flush as he plucks the bundle off of the cabinet and Makoto gently lowers him back to the ground in front of him. This morning’s revelation is doing things to him that are going to be hard to hide. They both just stand there, Haru still holding the bananas close to his chest, Makoto’s arms around his waist. 

Makoto jerkily removes his hands from Haru’s sides and scratches the back of his head as his infamous blush makes it appearance. “U-um, I’m just going to use the restroom real quick!” 

As Makoto power walks away, Haru takes the bananas and sits at the table, mackerel laying forgotten on the counter. Now that Haru knows what he wants, he realizes he has no idea how to go about actually doing it. 

He remembers watching some obscure, unrated, adult video with Nagisa at some point when he had gotten Haru high off of sugar and caffeine, both of which Makoto has to make sure he limits if he doesn’t want to have to deal with Haru bouncing off the walls, which is surprisingly not as amusing as it sounds. Especially when Haru comes down from the high, where he then rids himself of all of his clothes and returns to the comfort of the water in his tub. During which, Makoto has to stay with him until he inevitably falls asleep ten seconds later and has to carry Haru to bed before he drowns in his own tub. It may not be amusing, but Makoto sure doesn’t mind the task.

That brings Haru back to his current predicament, his lack of experience in certain unrated, adult video experiences. He can still remember the important parts from the video, but knowing what you’re supposed to do and _actually_ knowing _how_ to do it are two completely different things. So when Haru looks down to his hands and sees the bundle of bananas, he blames Nagisa for his idea.

So he just has to practice right? And what better way to practice than with something very similar to the size and shape of the something he needs the practice for! 

Haru separates one banana from the rest and peels it, the action now eliciting slight shivers for reasons he can’t think about right now. He gathers his courage before sucking in a breath and taking the banana in his mouth. He holds it there for several seconds, realizing the banana’s so far in his mouth that he can almost feel it hitting the back of his throat. _Oh. Apparantly I don’t have a gag reflex. That’s good, right?_

Trying to think back to the video, he slowly pulls the banana from his mouth before licking a stripe up from the bottom, sucking the head into his mouth before bobbing his head up and down, starting to get the hang of it—

“Nggh—!” Haru pauses his ministrations before looking towards the doorway to find Makoto’s head poking out with a hand slapped over his furiously red face. 

“O-Oops! Looks like I have to go to the bathroom again! Maybe I should get my bladder checked out haha!” 

“Makoto! Wait—“

Haru hears the bathroom door slam before he can finish and resigns himself to making sure Makoto has nowhere to run when he talks to him tonight.

 

* * *

 

Haru’s starting to worry that his grades might drop lower than they already are at this point. It’s been several days since he’s been able to pay an ounce of attention in his morning classes and he’s starting to think he’s doomed. 

Once the time of day comes when he can eat in the warmth of the sun surrounded by the people he cares about most, he’s incredibly exhausted from trying to at least catch every couple of words in between his thoughts during his lessons. Haru plops down in his usual seat between Makoto and Nagisa, and not five seconds after, Haru’s head slumps onto Makoto’s shoulder, trying to fight the exhaustion and losing terribly. 

“Aww, look Rei-chan! What did I tell you?!” 

“…Nagisa-kun?” Rei watches as Nagisa’s “puppies-and-kittens” smile quickly turns into a devilish grin. After months of being in the boy’s constant presence, Rei knows this is very bad news.

“N-Nagisa-kun! Why don’t we go get some more of your favorite rock and hopping bread! You can never have enough right!?” Rei should’ve known his pathetic attempt at a distraction wouldn’t deter Nagisa from his plan. 

“Oh I’ve got plenty Rei-chan don’t you worry!”

Nagisa opens his backpack, packed with sweets, and takes out one of the infamous sugary breads covered in an excessive amount of strawberry jam, marmalade, and chocolate. He leans over to Haru and lightly taps him on the shoulder.

“Haruuu-chaann, I have something that’ll wake you uuup!”

Haru blearily opens his eyes and sits up, trying to focus his attention on the food Nagisa is holding out to him. In his sleepy state, Haru reaches out and takes the bread, lifting it to his mouth.

“WAIT! HARU YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU EAT TOO MUCH SUGAR—“

It’s too late, Haru is shoving the sweet bread into his mouth, remembering he didn’t get to eat any breakfast. Not a minute later, the sugary delight is no where to be found but inside Haru’s stomach, the sugar surely already making it’s way into his system. 

All three boys wait with bated breath, when Haru slumps over and resumes his position against Makoto’s shoulder, falling back asleep in seconds. 

There’s a collective exhale before, “Phew, I guess sugar doesn’t affect him like it used to?”

“Itadakimasu!” The boys eat their lunch as Haru sleeps peacefully, and if Makoto’s unearthly “sunburn” made a sudden reappearance, no one says a word.

 

** *10 minutes later* **

 

The three boys finish the last of their bentos as they sigh in contentment, reveling in the satisfied feeling of a full stomach. 

All is quiet until Rei shrieks. The two boys follow his line of sight until they see Haru, his eyes open in a flash and comically wide. 

“Haru?—“

Haru’s head flies off of Makoto’s shoulder so fast he’s worried he might’ve gotten whiplash, and he bolts up. 

“Oh no! I think the sugar did affect him, it just took longer than usual!!” No one sees Nagisa’s devilish grin make its second appearance of the day.

Haru’s whole persona has changed and it’s almost like he’s a different person altogether, but not quite. Sugar and caffeine are like adrenalin to Haru, making him do things he would never do and show all of his emotions on his face as if channeling a drunk Nagisa. 

“Here comes the war speech..” They’ve all experienced Haru’s sugar highs before and pretty much know what to expect.

Haru dramatically points to the sky and promises with a scary smile, “I will be the almighty king of the seven seas and no one can stop me! I will command the water with my bare hands and lay siege to anyone who dares to pollute it with their excrements or wretched trash! My oceans will be pristine and I shall only trust a select few to oversee the operations by my side! You know what, I only trust one! Tachibanana Makoto! Come forth and be my queen!” Haru pops his hip out as he flips his hair and extends his hand towards Makoto with flair very much unlike himself.

Rei voices what all three boys were thinking, “Well that last part is definitely a new addition…”

All Makoto can think is, “Tachi..banana??”

“Quick, my Queen! We must hurry if we want to save the state of the water!” Haru grabs Makoto’s hand in a vice grip that Kiyoshi Teppei would be proud of and before he can react, he’s being dragged along on Haru’s sugar-induced mission for water’s world peace. 

Haru pulls Makoto through hallway after hallway, Nagisa and Rei desperately trying to keep up as Nagisa once again curses how, _of course Haru couldn’t have run this fast at the damn culture festival_.

Finally, Haru’s pulled him out of the school building and he’s still going, as they run for several more blocks before reaching a park. Since it’s the middle of a school day, the park is populated with elderly sitting on benches, moms with their little children, and young adults walking their dogs. 

Haru finally comes to a screeching halt as he quickly scans the park for something. Apparantly he spots it because Makoto’s arm is almost pulled out of its socket as Haru takes off again. Once he reaches the object of his interest, he stops in front of a middle-aged man with a megaphone, probably trying to preach about some cause. 

Haru snatches the megaphone out of the man’s hands like a seasoned purse-snatcher and drags Makoto off again with a, “I’ll be needing this, peasant!” 

“H-HARU! WHA—“

Makoto gives up and hurriedly tries to apologize on the run, “A-Ah! I’m very sorry about my him sir!! We’ll be sure to return your megaphone once we’re done!?”

Haru stops at a picnic table and proceeds to climb on top of it, bringing an extremely worried Makoto up with him. “Haru! What are you do—“

Haru lifts the megaphone up to his mouth and presses the button, “Hello! People of Iwatobi, my name is Bananase Haruka, and yes, my name may be girly, but I am indeed a boy! And that will not stop me from following my destiny!”

A small, intrigued crowd starts to gather around them as Nagisa and Rei finally catch up and blend into the audience. There was no way Nagisa could’ve known that Haru would go this far; the most he’s ever done in the past is run all the way to the shore at night, ridding himself of his clothes before yelling, “I will avenge you, my beloved water!” Of course, Makoto always stopped him before it could become dangerous.

“What is this destiny, you may ask? Well, fellow Iwatobians, allow me to educate you!” This is definitely the most expressive sugar-high Haru the three boys have seen yet, hands gesturing wildly with the voice of a flamboyant commanding officer. 

“I, Bananase Haruka, vow to protect this Earth’s oceans, from whatever terrors may come its way! A man goes out for a morning swim and only realizes once he’s more than ten minutes away from the shore that he has the sudden urge to relieve himself? NO! Such things cannot be allowed to mix with the pristine waters of this Earth! I will personally bring him back on a motorboat and drop him off at the nearest accessible bathroom! That is how far I will go to protect our single most important natural resource!”

A blond-haired boy suddenly speaks up from the crowd, “But what about the fish? The whole ocean is their restroom!” 

“Do not worry your head my friend, it is all part of the circle of life that keeps our planet thriving! Next order of business!” Haru suddenly raises his and Makoto’s still-joined hands above his head, puffing out his chest as Makoto shrieks. 

“Allow me to introduce my companion in this life-long journey, Queen Tachibanana Makoto!” Makoto squeaks and tries to bury his face in his hands. This is worse than he could have ever imagined! 

“I know what you must be thinking, how can a man be a queen? But as I am now the protector of the water, I can change the rules as I wish! And I am prepared to take care of him—“ 

A select few from the crowd make sounds of endearment while others look on with amusement, cameras held up in front of their faces. “Do not fear for I know how to please him! I even practiced this—“

Meanwhile, in the back of the crowd, Rei looks around and notices a certain magenta-eyed demon has left his side. But his attention is quickly redirected to the picnic table when said boy tackles Haru and Makoto off of the table, all three boys crashing to the ground.

The crowd erupts into sounds of worry, people asking if they’re alright after such a fall. Rei rushes through the crowd as quickly as possible until he’s kneeling by their side. Nagisa pulls himself from the heap of bodies as Haru lay unconscious on top of Makoto. 

“Sorry Mako-chan! I had to stop him before things got any worse than they already were!”

“No, thank you Nagisa. Thank you.” Makoto sighs as his blush tones down several alarming shades before he turns frantic, remembering an unconscious Haru still lay on his chest. 

“WAH! HARU!?” Makoto flips them over so he can lay his head on Haru’s chest. “Phew, he’s still breathing! He must’ve finally come down from his high!” 

Rei informs the lingering crowd that there was no need for concern and everyone went their separate ways, resuming their previous park activities. 

A middle-aged man hesitantly walks up to them, “U-um, I’d like my megaphone back now..”

“Oh! O-Of course!” Makoto quickly spots the megaphone laying the grass several feet away, probably thrown from Haru’s grip when they were tackled. He fetches it and jogs back over to the man. 

“I’m incredibly sorry for the trouble my friend caused you!” Makoto bows his head as he holds the device out to the man. The man mumbles something incoherent before scrambling away from the scene.

No one really knowing what to say, still wondering if they weren’t in a strange dream, Makoto speaks up, “Well, I’ll take Haru home and make sure he’s alright.”

“Looks like lunch, surprisingly, isn’t over yet, so Nagisa-kun and I will head back to school and let your teachers know that you accompanied Haruka-senpai home since he wasn’t feeling well before class starts.” Luckily for them, Rei always knows how to get them out of sticky situations relatively unscathed. 

Makoto gave a warm smile, “Thanks, Rei.”

“Of course Makoto-senpai, I will always help friends in need.” And with that, Nagisa and Rei began their walk back to school with a final, “Take care of Haru-chan, Mako-chaaan!” from Nagisa.

Makoto sighs to himself, “You’re just full of surprises lately, Haru-chan..”

He bends down and places his arms under Haru’s knees and back, lifting him with ease and tucking Haru’s head into his chest as he begins the well-worn path back to Haru’s house.

 

* * *

 

Once they reach Haru’s doorstep, Makoto’s arms are definitely starting to get a bit sore as he struggles with the door. After a couple minutes of wrestling with the handle while trying not to jostle the sleeping boy, he manages to get it open and steps inside, kicking off his shoes before padding quietly to Haru’s room. 

He gently lay Haru down on his bed, removing his shoes and making a brief trip to return them to the genkan. Once Makoto returns, he removes Haru’s blazer and tie before covering him with the blankets and sitting down next to him as quietly as he can, taking extra care not to disturb him. 

Haru’s since turned to face away from him, but his breathing is still even so he figures he’s resumed his sound sleep.

Makoto whispers into the silent room, his words swallowed by the darkness, “Oh Haru, what am I going to do with you? You don’t even realize how crazy you make me do you…”

He reaches over and brushes Haru’s feather-soft hair behind his ear before turning to get up. Just as he turns to leave, he feels a familiar vice grip around his wrist and whips his head around. He sees a blushing Haru, very much awake and thankfully back to normal, as he looks down at the pale hand gripping his wrist.

“Makoto. Stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY TO END IT ON A CLIFFHANGER LIKE THAT!! But the chapter was already so long and I figured it would be better to get this half out rather than wait another couple of days to finish the whole thing! But rest assured, this time I can 100% GUARANTEE there will be smuts in the next, and last, chapter! 
> 
> As always, thanks SO much for reading and please leave kudos and comment as it brings me inexplicable joy (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Come cry over gay sports anime with me on tumblr at femaleglader


	6. The Last Chapter: Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Haru finally succeeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers! I'm back with the LAST installment of this crazy fic! The rating definitely goes up for this chapter because it's the long-awaited SMUT! If you don't care for smut, I'm deeply sorry because pretty much what the whole chapter consists of... (￣ω￣;) But anyways, ENJOY!

“Makoto. Stay.”

Makoto freezes, eyes locked with Haru’s as his pale hand continues to grip his wrist like a vice, like Makoto leaving is the worst thing that could happen to him. 

Haru might’ve worried that he’d suddenly channeled some greek mythical creature and petrified Makoto with his touch if it weren’t for the war he could clearly see taking place behind those green eyes. 

Makoto was conflicted. He wanted to stay, he really did. _But what if Haru doesn’t mean it like that? We’ve slept together loads of times ever since we were kids! He’s probably tired after the long day and just wants to sleep, and I don’t think I’ll be able to hold myself back.. I should go. I could ruin our friendship with one false move, and I’d much rather keep him as my best friend than lose him altogether. And what about Rin? There’s no doubt Haru has strong feelings for him.. I don’t want to interfere with that. I don’t want to make him choose. But most of all, I don’t want to be rejected—_

Makoto’s train of thought is suddenly thrown into a frenzy as his field of vision is blocked by a very blurry face and he feels warmth on his lips. Once he gathers his thoughts he realizes, someone is kissing him? And then suddenly, his whole body feels like it’s on fire as he realizes, Haru is kissing him. _Haru’s kissing me?!_

Just like that, the warmth is gone and the blurry face comes into focus as he confirms that yes, Haru just kissed him. 

Makoto just stares into the vivid blue eyes in shock as Haru gently places his hands on either side of his face, making sure Makoto looks straight at him. “Makoto, I—“ Haru blushes and looks away and Makoto’s lips unconciously turn up at the corners into an endearing smile. 

Makoto mirrors Haru and gently places his hands on either side of his face, turning those beautiful eyes back to where he can admire them. The eyes that remind him not of a jostling ocean, storm clouds painting the water almost black and waves pulling the breath from his lungs; but of the ocean on a sunny day, his hands gliding through the crystal blue water, as he looks over to find the same view reflected in a pair of eyes as Haru swims beside him. The eyes that lured Makoto in from the first time he met his gaze all those years ago. 

“Haru. I—“

“I want you to stay with me, Makoto. I _need_ you to stay with me.” Makoto sees none of the blushing, shy Haru as he feels those eyes bore into his soul with conviction. “Not just now, not just tonight. Please…always stay by my side.” 

Makoto almost crumbles under his intense stare, as he stumbles over his words, “But—I—what about Rin?”

Haru tilts his head as confusion leaks into his features, “What does Rin have to do with any of this?”

Makoto stammers and blushes as he tries to figure out how best to word it, “Ah, don’t you, you know…have… _feelings_ for him?” Makoto tries to turn his face away but is unsucessful as Haru’s hands still hold firm.

What Makoto said must have taken a few seconds to register as Haru splutters, caught off guard, “ _What_? Of course not! Why would you think that? No, don’t even answer I don’t want to know. Plus, have you _seen_ his teeth? How would that even work?”

Makoto flusters, “I—I just thought!—“

“No. No more talk about Rin.” And the discussion is quickly forgotten as Haru brings his lips back up to Makoto’s in a kiss more heated than the first. Makoto’s more pliant than the first time as he eagerly reciprocates. The noises their lips make as they slide together are intensified in the silent room and Makoto’s blush grows to its familiar sunburn shade as he thanks the beings above that Haru’s parents are away. 

Makoto starts to feel some definite stirrings in certain areas as Haru sucks his bottom lip into his mouth before taking it between his teeth and slowly releasing it. Makoto briefly wonders where he got so much experience… He decides to take action as Haru’s been doing all of the work and thrusts his tongue into Haru’s mouth, reveling in the warmth as Haru’s tongue meets his. 

Suddenly the world is tilting as Haru pulls Makoto down on top of him on the bed. They quickly realize it probably wasn’t a good idea to fall onto each other while kissing as foreheads smack together and teeth clash as they rub their heads and fall into fits of laughter.

When Makoto can finally contain his laughter, he’s startled to see a serious expression on Haru’s face. Makoto tilts his head as he looks down worriedly, “Haru? What’s—“

“I love you.”

Makoto stares for the second time that night as he processes those three words. Seeing Haru’s glassy eyes stare up at him, he starts to feel the pricklings of water flood to eyes as he tilts his head and smiles down at the boy beneath him, “I love you too, Haru-chan. More than you know.”

Makoto brings his head down and seals his words with a gentle kiss. Haru swears he could feel Makoto pour all of his emotions into the kiss as his lips gently carressed Haru’s, like they would break if he handled them too roughly. Haru realizes that this is what he needed. This is what he was missing. 

After a couple of minutes, the kiss quickly becomes heated as their crotches rub against each other. Haru’s hands fumble at the hem of Makoto’s shirt as he grabs and hastily pulls it up, Makoto sitting up slightly before removing it completely and casting it to the floor to be forgotten until morning. Haru takes the chance to sit up and lift his own shirt over his head before throwing it somewhere near Makoto’s.

Before Makoto can return to his previous position, Haru grabs his shoulders and pushes him down onto the bed, switching their positions as he moves to hover over him. Haru brings his lips close, just barely touching Makoto’s before bringing them down to his neck as he lay kisses all the way down his neck and chest before enveloping one of the pink nubs in his mouth. Makoto barely contains his moan and _What? I didn’t know guys’ nipples were sensitive?? How does Haru know all this???—_

“Nngh.” Haru continues to tease him, circling his tongue around and around until it’s almost numb while he circles the other with a wet finger. 

“H-Haru—Ahh— _please_..”

Haru finally releases the red nub with a pop as he suddenly jumps off of the bed and runs out the bedroom door.

“EH?! H-Haru?—“

Before he can finish, Haru is back in the room, holding something behind his back as he approaches the bed. “Makoto, close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you.”

Makoto stares for a second before giving in, deciding that if it’s Haru, he’ll gladly do _anything_. He finally closes his eyes, willing his heart to stop trying to claw its way out of his chest. 

He feels the bed sink with Haru’s weight as he climbs towards him before stopping right in front of him. Makoto’s startled as he feels hands undoing his pants and unzipping them. 

“Keep your eyes closed.” Haru needs to make sure Makoto doesn’t open his eyes before he does what he needs to. Makoto helps as Haru slips off his pants. Haru can tell Makoto is trying his hardest not to open his eyes or turn around and hide his face in the pillows. 

Makoto suddenly feels a cool draft as Haru quickly yanks his boxers down, freeing his growing erection, and Makoto squeaks as his face flames and he tries to hide in his hands.

But then all of the sudden, Makoto feels something he’s never felt before. He yelps as he feels something cold drip over his penis. He yanks his eyes open and looks down, “HARU! WHAT ARE YOU—IS THAT CHOCOLATE SYRUP?!”

Haru looks up through his eyelashes as he sets the bottle down, “I just wanted a Tachibanana sundae.”

“TACHI…BANANA SUNDAE?!”

Haru sighs as if he doesn’t understand how Makoto isn’t getting it, “Makoto, I want to lick chocolate syrup off of your dick.” 

Haru thinks he might’ve broke Makoto as he just stares at him for several seconds, before glancing down and Haru watches as his face dramatically changes color, like watching a time-lapse video of someone laying in the sun. 

“WAIT! HARU YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE ANY MORE SUGAR!—“

Before Makoto can react further, Haru takes the chocolate-covered Tachibanana in his hand and  licks a long stripe from the base to the tip, catching chocolate syrup on the way. Makoto makes the mistake of looking down at Haru as he envelopes the head into his mouth, the warm wetness intoxicating him as he closes his eyes and lets out a groan that could definitely be heard from outside. 

Haru keeps sucking as he gets into a rythym, bobbing his head up and down as he laps up every last drop of chocolate syrup and Makoto’s suddenly reminded of that one morning and that one afternoon, Haru with a banana in his mouth, taking in the whole length before swirling his tongue around the tip and enveloping it once more. Makoto can feel himself getting close, the familiar coiling ball of heat below his abdomen growing to burst. 

And then the warmth is gone and he opens his eyes to find Haru’s face right in front of his, eyes wide and pupils blown, leftover chocolate syrup dripping down his chin as a smirk grows on his face. 

“H-Haru? Are you okay—“ And then he remembers, chocolate sauce.. “OH NO! THE SUGAR!!—“

Haru surges forward and brings their lips together roughly, almost painfully, as he licks into Makoto’s mouth with increasing intensity. Makoto loses himself in it as he reciprocates with as much roughness as he’s capable, and then he’s pushing Haru onto his back, dragging his nails lightly down his chest as he makes his way down to Haru’s pants, unbuttoning them and dragging down the zipper with his teeth. 

Makoto’s never seen Haru’s sugar-high in this type of situation, he realizes as Haru lets out a load groan mixed with a whimper. Makoto smirks as he pulls off Haru’s pants, not surprised to see his signature swimsuit underneath, barely holding his straining erection. He decides to tease him a bit and brings his mouth down to Haru’s covered dick, his hot breath ghosting over the length before sucking through the fabric. Haru cries out, and Makoto uses his teeth to slowly rid him of the swimsuit, as Haru’s dick slaps against his abdomen and he twitches. 

Before Makoto can return the favor, Haru’s sitting up and reaching over to his bedside table to get something out of the drawer. He returns with a bottle of lube and quickly pops it open with no hesitation, letting it spill onto his fingers. Makoto just watches with fascination, wondering what he’s going to do with it when all of the sudden, Haru lays his hand, fingers up, on the bed behind him and positions himself over the waiting hand, before sinking down onto it, fingers pressing into his hole with a _schlick!_

Makoto can’t take his eyes from the sight as Haru fucks himself on his fingers, increasing the pace and adding fingers as he goes. Makoto thinks he could definitely come just from watching him, and it’s a miracle he doesn’t.

He watches as Haru pulls his fingers out with a final _schlick!_ before reaching under the bed and pulling out something yellow and, no— _is that a banana?_

“H-Haru, what are you going to do with—“ A strange dream suddenly comes back to him as Haru pours lube over the banana, coating the entire thing, before sticking it into Makoto’s hands, lying on the bed. 

“E-Eh!? What am I supposed to do with—“ The words freeze in his throat when Haru comes to face Makoto, wrapping his arms around his neck before sinking himself down onto the banana. Makoto can’t believe this is happening. _Haru is fucking himself with a banana. Wait, I’m holding it._ I’m _fucking him with a b-banana!?”_

Haru raises himself up and down continuously, groaning loudly into Makoto’s mouth as he kisses him sloppily. Makoto’s dick is so hard at this point that it’s painful and he really needs release. 

Almost as if Haru can read his mind, he brings himself up off of the banana, before throwing himself down on his stomach, head turned towards Makoto with his ass in the air. He spreads his cheeks, revealing his pink hole. 

“Makoto,” He stops to catch his breath, “Fuck my little asshole with your big Tachibanana.” 

Makoto almost comes right there before he lunges forward, quickly coating his dick with lube before aligning himself behind Haru. He grabs onto Haru’s hips before thrusting into him, sinking all of the way into Haru as they cry out simultaneously, probably disturbing some neighbors in the process. 

Makoto whispers in his ear, “Nngh Haru…your tight little asshole feels amazing.” Haru clenches around him as he groans, arching back into Makoto as he brings his hand around to pump him in time with his thrusts. 

Makoto’s thrusts get faster and sloppier and Haru knows he’s almost there, and so is he. He can’t hold on much longer but he doesn’t want it to end. Makoto suddenly pulls out as he flips Haru onto his back, hooking his legs onto his shoulders before ramming his length back into Haru all at once and they both yell out, shuddering before Haru feels warmth deep inside him and he quickly follows, Makoto giving him one last tug as the white liquid covers his stomach.

Makoto collapses on top of Haru, still inside him, before he seems to regain his wits and pushes himself up, crinkling his nose at the sticky mess between them. Makoto reaches over and grabs some tissues to clean them up before disposing of them in the nearest traschan. When he comes back, he finds Haru fast asleep, down off of his sugar-high apparantly, and can’t help but smile fondly before covering him with the blankets and slipping in beside him, pressing a light kiss to his nose.

“Love you, Haru-chan.”

It’s not until Haru hears the even breathing that signals sleep that he whispers, “Love you too, Mako-chan. I always have,” before burying his head in Makoto’s chest, pressing his ear to his chest to hear the steady heartbeat that lulls him to sleep.

 

_ **EPILOGUE:** _

 

“WAH! H-HARU! You can’t just do that in public!”  

 

***5 minutes earlier***  

 

Makoto extends his hand, instinct after all of these years, waiting for Haru to grab it so he can help him out of the pool after a grueling practice. 

Makoto smiles down at Haru as he surfaces. Haru looks up at Makoto, taking his hand before—Makoto feels a strong tug and suddenly the water is coming closer and closer to his face before _SPLASH!_

Makoto emerges, taken aback by Haru’s change in atittude, “Wha-? Haru—mmph!”

Haru slips his arms around Makoto’s neck as he brings their lips crashing together, Haru shoving his tongue into his mouth. Makoto quickly pushes and separates them, a blush quickly rising on his face, “WAH! H-HARU! You can’t just do that in public!”

“It’s just Nagisa and Rei.”

“Haruuu!” Makoto hides his face in his hands as Haru glances at a smirking Nagisa and flustered Rei, nervously fixing his glasses.

Nagisa’s smirk grows wider as he shouts, “You really should thank me, Mako-chaaan!” before heading to the locker rooms with Rei.

“What does Makoto-senpai need to be thanking you for, Nagisa-kun?” 

“Oh, let’s just say I suggested he have Haru-chan eat a banana one morning…”

 

_END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you guys SO MUCH for reading! If you've stuck with me through this whole fic then I love you and appreciate it more than you know! And thank you soso much if you've commented or given kudos along the way! This is my first ever fic and I've been so overwhelmed by the positivity and wonderful comments! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ I hope you've enjoyed the Tachibanana journey :D
> 
> Come cry over gay sports anime with me on tumblr at [femaleglader](http://femaleglader.tumblr.com)


End file.
